The invention concerns a transmission unit, specifically with the characteristics as described in the preamble to claim 1. Transmission units are known in a variety of different embodiments. One of the possible classification systems for transmissions relies the method chosen for speed/torque conversion. For example, the speed/torque transmission may be purely mechanical or may be combined with other conversion possibilities. Because the requirement of universal application of a transmission unit, i.e. the characteristics of its incorporation into vehicles, has become increasingly significant, angular drives are used to link output in various angles to the transmission input shaft in such transmission applications. A significant problem of this method is that such transmissions constructed as combinations of units will tend to be very large, due to the required incorporation of the elements of the angular drive and specifically the element connected on the output end of the unit; this size, in turn, leads to difficulty in incorporating the unit into vehicles, because the space available for the transmission unit is typically very limited.
Thus, the invention is based on the task of developing a transmission unit for use in vehicles with mechanical or combined torque transmission in such a manner that such a unit minimizes construction expense and space.